Ramza Beoulve (Lycropath)
"A squire who forsakes his noble lineage for the sake of justice and right, wtih both bravery and faith he commands abilites greater then his station suggests." -'Description' Ramza Beoulve is a hero and character representing Final Fantasy Tactics. In the original title Ramza aided his brothers in a fight with the Corpse Brigade but after events that resulted in the death of his peasant friends younger sister Tietra, Ramza grew disillusioned and abandoned his position to live as a mercenary. Its during his travels that Ramza becomes entangled with an ancient conspiracy perpetrated by the Church of Glabados that threatens to ressurect the ancient Esper Ultima through the bloodshed caused by the War of the Lions. Attire Ramza's standard outfit is identical to his standard design in Final Fantasy Tactics he's seen wearing very dark purple, heavy armor plating on his torso, elbows, shoulders(with two spikes on each shoulder protector, over a black leather turtle-neck fabric of sorts, which covers the wrists of his brown leather gloves over white gauntlets. He wears white, plated, long boots that go past the knee while the "knees" have two spikes on each protector, over brown leather trousers. In his EX Mode one gold star appears floating above Ramza's head. Ramza's first alternate outfit, Heretic's Plate is based on the outfit he wears in the final chapter, his shoulders, elbows, forearms, hands, legs, and feet are plated with a cyan-colored armor. The shoulder protectors are housed in an oval hole on the inside of a thick, black fabric at each shoulder. His elbow protectors are worn outside of the black fabric garment, along with his arm protectors, and hand protectors worn over leather gloves. The black fabric also has an applique of a white bull's head on the front of his chest. The legs are supported by a brown leather strapped girdle with a gold buckle, over the black fabric, holding leather groin and thigh suspenders, worn over white leather pants. The thigh protectors are made of 2 layers that move together with the thigh, that move together with 2 knee protectors, which are both supported by fitted straps. The lower leg and feet protectors are worn over brown boots. Ramza's second alternate outfit the Squire's Tunic is based on the outfit he wears in the first chapter he is shown to wear a set of armor over a blue long-sleved tunic, meant to signify his nobility as a Beoulve, and a white cape . With this, he wears brown leather gloves, long leather boots that go over his knees, over black trousers. His Manikin is light purple and called the Archaic Heretic and is indigo in hue. Battle Ramza is a Venerable Valiant who employs attacks which increase in strength the higher his Bravery (Seperate from the standard BRV stat) and Faith levels are. Bravery and Faith decrease at a slow but constant pace when Ramza is idle and increase the more damage he deals with his Physical and Magical attacks respectively. |} |} |} |} Equipment Ramza can equip Swords, Great Swords, Daggers, Axes, Hats, Helmets, Shields, Gauntlets, Large Shields, Clothes, Heavy Armor and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory Music When Ramza is faced in battle during story mode, Antipyretic plays as the default background music. Allusions *Coming Soon! |} Category:Square Characters